sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honchkrow
Honchkrow (ホンチクロウ, Honchikurō) is a dual Dark/Flying-type Big Boss Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Murkrow when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Bill Rogers (both English and Japanese) Honchkrow is roughly twice the size of its pre-evolution, Murkrow. Its feathers are mainly dark blue, while the underside of its wings is partially red. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes, arranged in similar fashion as Murkrow's. Its head is supported by a broad and short neck. It has a slightly curved, yellow beak. The circular eyes have a white cornea and the pupils are red. It has dark blue eyelids. A large feather crest on its head makes it appear to be wearing a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. Its specific coat of feathers make it bear vague resemblance to a man dressed in a formal suit and a hat. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 60.2 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Like most fully evolved Pokémon it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. It can wield the strong Flying-type move Sky Attack. Being a Dark-type Pokémon, it can use a few disruptive moves such as Taunt and Torment, and can also learn Dark Pulse. With a mere cry, Honchkrow are known to summon murders of Murkrow in this manner, and are known as the "summoners of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle. Behavior Honchkrow are known to be ruthless. Honchkrow have been known to organize flocks of Murkrow. It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spend the daytime hours tending to their feathers in solitude. Habitat Honchkrow live in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains. Diet Honchkrow, like Murkrow, are scavengers. Major appearances Paul's Honchkrow Paul's Murkrow evolved into a Honchkrow prior to Lost Leader Strategy!. Honchkrow made its first physical appearance in Aiding the Enemy where it battled against Ash's Turtwig. It appeared again in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! where Paul enters it in a PokéRinger competition. However, it lost to Ash's Staraptor, which evolved in the middle of their competition. Paul scolded it after its loss, saying that its reaction time was too slow. Other Minor appearances Honchkrow first appeared in The Rise of Darkrai under the ownership of Allegra. A Honchkrow made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entry Honchkrow, Big Boss Pokémon. The evolved form of Murkrow by using Dusk Stone. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon